


I dare you to move

by LithiumReaper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Semi-smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumReaper/pseuds/LithiumReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't have werewolf hearing, so he has to strain to hear, but from the movement of Derek's lips, Stiles knows what he's saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you to move

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a sh*tty day and this made me feel better..
> 
> Kudos and concrit welcome

They've been here before. An impasse. Stiles has always been the asshole, the one who pushes and pushes until someone snaps and tells him to fuck off, but this. He didn't push this, he just didn't do anything.

Stiles left this where he found it. Unsure of what to do with it. He cradled it, of course. He kept it safe and hidden and precious, but they've come to this crossroad again and this time Derek doesn't move away awkwardly and Stiles doesn't shrug and giggle nervously.

They've just let it be, up to this point, but the look in Derek's eyes when Stiles said it. The manic undertone, combined with something that looks a lot like pining and desperation, that's exactly what made Stiles say it in the first place, because he knows that look. He's seen it on his own face one time too many.

He's whispered it, just loud enough for it to carry the scant distance between them. 

"I dare you to move."

So Derek does.

Derek moves, takes the courage that Stiles never felt, and grips his jaw with both hands and kisses him. Sweetly, hotly, wetly, chastely. Stiles would swear it until they day he died, but every cliché he's ever heard or thought about first kisses, just went through his head and Stiles doesn't give a fuck.

Derek is kissing him and tugging on the hair at his nape a little and Stiles fucking loves it, loves Derek a little more for it.

Derek pulls away slowly, yet abruptly. There's a thin line of spit that still connects their lips. It's all Stiles can look at, like his ADHD has found one focal point and his eyes are boring holes into Derek's lips.

Derek whispers it. Stiles doesn't have werewolf hearing, so he has to strain to hear, but from the movement of Derek's lips, Stiles knows what he's saying.

"I dare you to move."

And Stiles does.


End file.
